I Wish I Knew
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: Buttercup is confused about love. She thinks she knows what it is, but she has never experienced it. She was hoping Derek from the soccer team would notice her. Butch notices this. What will he do? Rated T to be safe. Story COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **Credited to Craig McCracken for the creation of the Powerpuff Girls.

Credited to Miho Shimogasa for the PPGZ visual.

I don't own anything but my ideas (and Derek).

Hope you enjoy this short introduction. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Nothing can come between a girl and her passion for love.. Why is that? I don't get why girls always yap about love. It's not like it's the only thing in the world!"

"Hush, Buttercup! I'm trying to read this novel!" Blossom shushed.

"I don't care! Why do you read these stupid things anyway? It's all sappy."

"Every time I read a romance novel, it gives me a better understanding of love." Love? Why does she need to learn about love? She knows pretty much everything else.

"Blossom, you don't need a boyfriend. Why do you insist on trying to learn about it?"

"I never said I wanted one, not to mention _need _one. Buttercup, maybe you should stop being so bitter! Maybe you're the one in desperate need of love and affection."

"I don't need anything! I have my music to keep me company!" I stomped.

"Mhm…"

What's the big deal? I can be in a relationship with music. Besides, she cries every time she reads or watches a love scene in a book or movie. She is such a baby. But I do always cry on a certain song because music can tell the story of my life. Are music and reading similar? I mean, sometimes music expresses what people desire. People see chick flicks and see those romantic scenes and they desire that love that couple shares. So I guess maybe it is.

Maybe I am bitter. I never had a boyfriend before.. I don't know what love is like or how you start it. I guess, maybe it starts with a connection, a bond, and then sealed with a passionate kiss. And from what I know, the kiss must be true.. Yes, I pay attention to love, but it doesn't mean I need it or want it. Or maybe I do want it. I hate to be so indecisive. And even if I did like somebody, it's not like they'll notice me unless I make the effort to look like Bubbles or something. I guess…. The guy I'm crushing on is the assistant soccer captain, Derek Dachshund. He's a brunette and he has purple eyes and freckles, but his last name is a type of dog. That's one reason why I shouldn't like him, but he is like every soccer lover's favorite guy at school. His best friend is my worst nightmare, the soccer captain, Butch Jojo.

A lot of you know my history with Butch. When we were younger, my sister's and I along with Butch and his brothers, we used to fight like there was no tomorrow. We had a lot of problems. We thought we killed them, but then Him brought them back to life. Before high school, we barely saw them though. It was until Mojo got custody of them again when they moved back to Mojo's and had more of an almost regular life. Of course, we have more of a regular life than we used to when we were younger. Townsville seems more like a happier place if you ask me. But, my days are ruined when Butch is around me. I'm sure my sisters are the same way with their counterparts.

It's funny, being counterparts mean being the same, yet being different. We all share the same love for sports. I play girls soccer, Butch plays guys soccer. Blossom plays softball, Brick plays Baseball. Boomer plays football, Bubbles likes to watch football, so she's on the cheer squad. Each own captain of their team. But we contradict each other by the boys being evil, and us girls being good. Or maybe, should that be put behind us? I mean, they haven't done anything bad since they were little. Maybe we should leave it in the past, but we know we cannot trust them.

But I remember this one night, I sneaked out the house while everybody was sleeping. I went to the park. Little did I know that I was being watched as I sat on the swings looking at the sky.

"_**Who's there?" I turned around, frightened. The bushes rustled. Out came a dark figure. It walked under a street light. "Oh. It's only you, Butch." **_

"_**What are you doing here, Butterbean?" He asked curiously.**_

"_**I just wanted to be alone." I told him.**_

"_**You mind if I stay a little bit with you?"**_

"_**Yes…" I mumbled. He smirked and sat at the other swing to my left. I looked at him and glared at him.**_

"_**Buttercup, you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't enemies?" he asked as he looked at the stars. Did he just call me Buttercup? "I just think it would be nice to be friends someday. Beating your face in is fun, but maybe one of these days, I could beat your face in as a friendly gesture?" he looked at me smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. **_

"_**I don't know, Butch. I-"**_

"_**Buttercup!" he pointed at the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!" I saw the star and immediately made a wish. Next thing I know it, I was knocked off of the swing. I stared at Butch confused. He chuckled and said,**_

"_**It was a friendly gesture." He winked and flew away into the darkness. I stared up at the moon, wondering what all of this could mean. But I sure would never forget this day.**_

* * *

><p>If you are confused, it was Buttercup simply expressing her thoughts about if she even knew anything about love or if she knew about it. She has feelings for this guy named, Derek! OOOOOOO! :D But she has memories of Butch and she is confused as to why she even brings up this day, but she knows she wont forget it.<p>

Have you ever seen a shooting star before? It would be pretty neat. :3

Anyways, this was just a little introduction, so my next chapters are going to be longer. :)


	2. What is Going On?

There's a lot that is going to happen in this chapter. It's going to go by pretty fast. And like I said before, there might be a bit of confusion going on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except Derek. And I don't own anything else, but my ideas.

Hope you like it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

It's Tuesday! It's the start of second semester! Whoo! That means no more art with Bubbles! Sweet! Now all I have to worry about is if I get to have advanced physical education. Better get ready!

I put on my black tank top and lime green jacket. Typical Buttercup, right? Yes, green converse and dark blue skinny jeans. Then I let my hair down all the way to my shoulders. So I walked downstairs out of my room to find Bubbles and Blossom at the front door waiting for me. Guess I woke up late. Blossom was wearing her hair up in her usual ponytail. No bow today, surprisingly. Her only wearing light blue skinny jeans and a pink shirt with lace in the back. Bubbles had her hair draping down to her waist in a ponytail. Her make-up slightly overdone, but it doesn't make her look like a whore. She's wearing a blue mini skirt with white leggings and her blue tank top with a blue sapphire necklace her secret admirer gave her last Valentine's Day. Till this very day, she still doesn't know who he is!

"Buttercup, you missed breakfast." Bubbles pouted. She usually made breakfast. Blossom just stared at me and motioned me to hurry up.

"Sorry guys." I walked to the door and looked around. "Where's the Professor?"

"He went downtown to talk to Mayor," Blossom rushed. "Now let's go!"

"Alright! Alright!" We started walking towards the high school. I don't know why we go an hour early than we need to. It was only around the block, but maybe she was eager to see her friends since she spent her holiday break at home. Bubbles was out with her girlfriends on the cheer squad. They went to Florida and spent their time on the Beach. Must have been nice. But we live in California. So it doesn't get too cold either. Beaches here aren't too bad, especially Malibu. Beautiful weather down there. Perhaps, maybe in the spring I would be able to go down there.

When we got in front of the school, everybody was in front of the building catching up. Melissa was with Brian, her boyfriend who was catching up with Amira and Jody. Then the whole cheer squad was together. I just saw Bubbles run up to them and greet them with a squeak. The guys soccer team, with Butch and Derek leading the conversation of course and then my soccer team, the baseball team with Brick, football with Boomer. Oh, the cheer squad is walking towards the football team, how typical. Wait, where did Blossom go? Oh, softball team. I'm just going to walk into the school and head to my locker. Screw the teams. I just want my schedule! When I reached my locker, there was a note inside. It said,

_Dear Buttercup, _

_I realize that we don't talk a lot. And I think I'll change that soon._

_Love,_

_Secret Admirer_

Oh no! Someone wants to talk to me? When was this sent? Just before the holidays? Was this intentional? I looked around to see if anybody was here. Nobody. I closed my locker and headed to my homeroom teacher, my P.E. teacher, Mrs. Armin. She'll have my schedule. As I walked down the hallway to the gym, I ran into Mitch Mitchelson. What an awesome surprise!

"Hey. Buttercup! Going to get your schedule?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I am too."

"Oh. Well, I hope we have some of the same classes. It would be boring without you."

"I know." He smirked as he ruffled my hair some. I smacked his hand playfully and he laughed.

"Hello," Mitch and I stopped playing around. We looked up at the person talking to us. It was Mrs. Armin. "Nice to see the both of you! How was break?"

"It was good." We said in unison. She nodded her head and gave us each a piece of paper. Our schedules! YES!

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'll expect to see the both of you in seventh hour in advanced physical education, hmm?" she smiled.

"YES! YES! YESSSS!" I shouted. "THANK YOU!" Mitch looked at me funny, nodded at Mrs. Armin and smiled. Then he kindly walked me out of the way of Mrs. Armin while I had stars in my eyes. "Can you believe it, Mitch? We both have advanced P.E.! That means I can coach the soccer team AND be captain! I can't wait! "

"Calm down, Buttercup." A voice said. I knew it wasn't Mitch. This voice was darker. "So advanced, physical education, hmm? Who recommended you?"

"None of your beeswax." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He smirked.

"Guess I'll be seeing you there? Perhaps, any other classes too?" He grabbed my schedule. "Yeah, Just about every one of then except math. The one subject I hate the mos-"

"BUTCH, JUST SHUT UP. GIVE BUTTERCUP HER SCHEDULE BACK AND SHUT UP." Butch just stared at him in awe. I stared at him. What was he doing? Why aren't I saying anything? "WELL? GO ON."

"M-Mitch.." I paused to look at Butch who was still in shock, then back at Mitch. "It's okay. He used to do this all the time. It's fine."

"No, Buttercup. It's not."

"Mitch, it's fi-"

"No, Buttercup he's right. We aren't kids anymore. Maybe we should start over, like we don't even know each other," he walked down the hall around the corner. Mitch and I looked at each other. Was he mad? All of a sudden, Butch came back around the corner and bumped into me. "Oops! Sorry! Hiiiii. I'm Butch, what's your name?" He offered me his hand. I was getting irritated.

"Stop the bullshit." I scolded as I smacked his hand away.

"Well, how else can we start fresh? Do you want to be friends or not?"

"Buttercup, let's just go." Mitch pushed me away from Butch. We walked around and next thing I knew it, Mitch was on the ground with a black eye. I turned to Butch who looked as frightened as I did. He apologized with his eyes. Why did he just do that?

"Mitch?... Mitch? Are you okay?" I tapped his nose. His eyes opened slightly. Butch walked towards us.

"Yeah, Buttercup, I want to talk to him. Can you go away for a second?" Butch stopped in his tracks. I turned to look at Butch and walked around the corner. I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. I heard my name and don't ever? Don't ever what?

"Buttercup?" I turned around to find Derek in front of me.

"Oh," I bumped my head against the wall. "uh, hi Derek! What a surprise to see you here."

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Why? Does there look like there is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, it does. Who is over there talking?" He tried to turn the corner.

"NOBODY! Nobody, Derek."

"Derek!" I jumped.

"Butch! How's it going?" While they carried on a conversation I looked around the corner to see if Mitch was there. He was gone, so I started to walk away. "Buttercup, where are you going?" Derek asked as I tried to tiptoe away from the boys. I thought about it for a second. Then I remembered that class was going to start in fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to my first hour!" Butch raised a brow.

"This early? We have fifteen minutes!"

"I think Buttercup just wants to go find her boyfriend."

"NO! That's not it. And Mitch isn't my boyfriend! He's my best friend. Get off my back you sharp-toothed asshole!" Butch put his finger on his tooth. Derek stared at him. "I'm leaving. Good day!"

"See you in first hour!" Butch said sarcastically with his finger on his tooth still."

"Oh! You have the same first hour? Which one is that one?"

" Advanced Drama." I said nervously.

"Drama? You like drama? You and Butch?"

"Acting is part of our lives. We act like we like each other, right Butch?" Butch didn't say anything for a second. "Butch?" Derek looked at both of us, waiting for the next thing that would happen.

"I'll see you in class, Buttercup.." Butch said as he walked away. I walked the opposite direction, leaving Derek to stand alone.

"Buttercup! Wait!" He ran towards me. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be with the soccer team?"

"Well, I am with the captain of the girls' soccer team." He winked. I blushed. I hope he didn't notice. "Well, what do say about hanging out sometime?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. I think my face could have been redder than Brick's eyes! I nodded. "Good. Maybe after school on Friday?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"See ya then." He winked at me and then walked away. I caught myself giggling and remembered the note in my locker. Maybe he put the note in my locker. He barely talked to me before, now he is! I should probably put that aside at the moment. So I headed towards the drama room when I realized I needed to find Mitch, but it was five minutes until class started. Oh that means I'll have to encounter Butch again. Boy, what's up with him, today? He barely talks to me, now he wants to get in my face? Ugh… Whatever. I'll forget about it.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Butch called out at me.

"What do you _want_, Butch?"

"We're going to the same class, don't we? I can't walk with you?"

"Back there, with Mitch? What were you guys talking about? What happened?"

"He flipped me off, and I gave him a friendly gesture."

"WHAT? A friendly gesture? You nearly knocked him out!" And that's when I remembered the night at the park. Butch pushed me off the swing and called it a friendly gesture.

"Buttercup?... BUTTERCUP? You okay?"

"Yeah, I have a question for you Butch.. Do you remember the night when-"

"The question will have to wait, we're in front of people." I didn't notice we were in the hallway. I didn't even notice that there were people in the hallway or even the fact that I was in front of my first hour.

"Wha- wha?"

"We're gonna take our seats in the back of the classroom and you're gonna shut the hell up and do what I say, got it?" I silently nodded. Wait, did I agree for him to control me? He held my hand and led me to the seats in the back of the classroom. I feel helpless now. Why me? I used to be the tough one. Why am I so fragile and gullible? I'm worse than Bubbles.

"Butch! Buttercup! So nice to see the both of you!" Mrs. Crow squeaked at us. She was always excited to see us because we were always the best actors of the school. Plays were always fun. We always played the good roles. Of course, none of them were romantic plays. They were minor little plays like Willy Wonka, Wizard of Oz, and Peter Pan. Cute things. I hope we get to do something like Willy Wonka again. I liked to play Veruca Salt. I loved to sing to. Music is my passion. Not that Broadway is either. But it was something I was good at second to soccer. Same with Butch.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Crow." Butch responded for the both of us. Butch let go of my hand and pulled the chair out from under my desk and pulled it back in once I sat down. I was shocked. Was he just putting on an act? He must have been. This is acting class after all. Soon after class, he's gonna push me away and act like nothing ever happened. The bell rang and the teacher was ready to talk.

"Okay class! I'm going to cut to the chase and tell you this year's play!" Everybody shrieked with enthusiasm. Including myself. Butch just rolled his eyes, but I'm pretty sure he was excited inside. "This year's play is…"

"What is it?" Somebody screamed out.

"Yeah! Tell us already!"

"Alright! Alright! The play is Aladdin!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Everybody squealed. I actually for the first time wasn't too pleased with it. Only because it was about love. Butch wasn't pleased with the play either. No, but instead, he was overjoyed. You guys should have seen the grin on his face.

"Settle down, settle down. Of course, you all know who will be playing the roles of Princess Jasmine and Aladdin!" Everybody looked at Butch and I. Butch looked at me too. "What do you say? Butch and Buttercup?" My eyes widened. Me? Kissing Butch? What kind of prank was this? But we were in the spotlight. I couldn't refuse the opportunity, so I smiled and nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, I felt something on my cheek. Something soft. I looked to see it was Butch. Why did he do that? I felt a little embarrassed. Everybody was looking at us. Even the teacher, but she let it happen? Everybody knew of our past, but they didn't freak out. They just smiled and watched Butch and I look at each other. Until- "Okay, so before we get into the play, we have to go over some of the major parts of acting.."

"AHH MAN!" Everybody moaned. I blankly blinked at Butch. What was that feeling in my stomach? I felt sick.

"Buttercup?" I heard an echo. "Buttercup?" I snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What must all actors have?"

"Uhm…" I thought for a moment. "Creativity."

"That's correct! And blah blah blah blah blah blah…" I couldn't hear the rest of the lesson. I felt nauseated. Butch just sat there at watched me the whole time. This embarrassment must have been killing me. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I laid my head down for the rest of the hour. After the bell rang, Butch had to wake me up.

"Buttercup, get up. Time for second hour." As I raised my head up and opened my eyes, I saw a bunch of heads in a blurry eyesight. Everybody was looking at me. Butch carried me to the door out of the crowd. "Buttercup, you're going to have to walk by yourself."

"Butch! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I glared at him. "Buttercup, it was nothing. Just forget about it, alright?" It was nothing? Ugh.. Why am I even bothering? I shouldn't be concerned. He probably does this with a lot of girls. My nausea began to subside. I nodded as we walked to second hour together. It was science. Before I opened the door, Butch gently tapped my shoulder and asked me to step aside. Then, he opened the door for me. Why was he suddenly being so nice to me? I can't stand it. As we walked in, Derek was sitting in the back to the right. Mitch was sitting in the back to the left. Butch groaned. What was he so upset about? I walked towards the back, towards Mitch to be exact. Butch sat by Derek. Mitch stared at Butch as I sat down next to him.

"Hey..."

"Hey!"

"How was first hour?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered. Damn Butch. Always has to screw up somebody's day. Or maybe it was just me. The first day of school already seemed so long. Felt like hours.

"Okay then." Mitch patted my back as I soaked in misery. He knew who made me upset, but didn't know why. Butch glared at Mitch. Mitch glared back. Derek just looked confused. The hour went on. So did my next class, which was math. That class, I did NOT have Butch there. Thank goodness. But, I did have Mitch in that class and it went by with a breeze. Mitch always knows how to calm me down. It was sad that he doesn't have my lunch though. He has it right after mine. Lunch was about to start actually. And before we went our separate ways, Mitch told me _Don't let him mess with your head._ I touched his black eye that Butch gave him "generously" earlier today and nodded. He flinched a little because it still hurt a bit.

I walked to the café to see who had lunch with me. Looky there, Butch and Derek had the same lunch. So did the all of the cheer squad, football team and soccer team and baseball team. Man, this school seemed so stereo-typical, it made me sick. I'm not going to sit at the girls' soccer table. They knew I wouldn't come anyways. Although my sisters sat with their groups. I started walking outside to the lunch yard. It had my favorite tree there. It smelt like cinnamon for some reason. It was all year long, too. I've never seen or smelt a tree like this one before. It was special to me. Derek must have seen me walking because he sat down next to me by my tree.

"Hey, why aren't you getting anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? Well, do you still want to go out with me Friday?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Good," he smiled. "You're beautiful." Oh no. There's that feeling in my stomach again. Make it stop! I found myself blushing while holding my stomach. "Are you okay? You seem to be acting funny today."

"How do you know how I act? You barely even noticed me before today. What is your problem? What is everybody's problem?"

"Buttercup!" Butch walked towards us. "What's wrong? You don't look too well." He was genuinely concerned. This is driving me crazy. Just calm down, Buttercup. It's nothing. Remember it's nothing.

"Nothing.." I laid down in the grass. Butch and Derek watched as I just stared at the sky. Butch sighed. Derek just huffed. I looked at Butch who was standing above me looking at me. His hair was actually a dark-brown in the sun. Something I never noticed. He had skater hair, although he did not skate. His eyes greener than mine, a darker shade. He was more muscular than his brothers, but not overly muscular. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green sweatshirt that had the words, _You don't have to change your underwear to change the world._ I giggled silently to myself. Derek was less muscular. But, I shouldn't compare. They both sat down beside me, waiting for my next move. I just laid there silently, thinking about how both Derek and Butch barely noticed me last year. But only Mitch was the only guy who talked to me. Who even cared enough to be there when I needed comfort. He was like my brother. I remember he took me to homecoming last year and we kissed, but we laughed because it didn't feel right. But even though it didn't feel right, we both know we had feelings for each other. But I guess, after homecoming, I became bitter because I wanted love so much. And I could have had it. It just didn't happen because it didn't feel right. I frowned at the thought. Derek and Butch got into my face and looked at me. "What do you want?"

"Time to go."

"Oh." I got up and started walking into the building. The guys followed behind. Blossom and Bubbles watched as we walked by. I shrugged my shoulders and left the lunch room. I'm going to hear about this tonight.

The rest of the day went smoothly. English with Butch for two hours, Butch sat at the other side of the room as me. Sixth hour was leisure hour for me. The school rewarded the students a leisure hour if we did sports and got good grades. In this hour, I got to play soccer outside and run across the track. All of this was preparing me for seventh hour, advanced physical education. Butch watched me doing this as he was sitting down doing nothing. I was kind of glad that he didn't join me. Derek wasn't here, but neither was Mitch. Mitch didn't do sports, so he couldn't have a leisure hour. So I was basically alone this hour, especially since Butch isn't talking to me right now. He'll eventually come around to it.

After leisure hour was over, seventh hour was about to begin. Butch waited for me by the door.

"Why didn't you talk to me all hour?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You'll figure it out later." He patted me on the back and held my hand again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"THIS!" I pointed at our hands. He stared at our hands blankly and realized what he doing. He quickly snatched his hand away from mine.

"Oh. Sorry." I caught him blushing! HA! But I didn't say anything, though. When we reached the gym, Mrs. Armin set us up for a free day. I was kind of upset. But that meant I could practice my soccer. I was going to go find Mitch, but before I could go out to the field, I was stopped by Butch.

"Buttercup? I want to talk to you."

"You sound like my father."

"Yeah, well, I heard you're going out with Derek on Friday."

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"I don't think you should go out with him."

"I don't need your input."

"Yes, you do."

"Since when?" I argued.

"I just think he isn't for you. Simple as that."

"How on earth would you know this?" I asked irritated.

"You don't know him like I do."

"That doesn't mean I can't get to know him. Why are you bashing on him? Isn't he your best friend?"

"I thought he was.." He mumbled and looked away from me.

"What does that mean?"

"You know, Buttercup, you ask a lot of questions!" His voice rising in anger.

"That's because I have a lot to learn. A lot of curiosity."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat!"

"I'm not a cat." He glared at me. He wanted to say something else, I could tell. But he kept his mouth shut. I started to walk away, until he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Buttercup.." He called to me softly. I looked into his eyes. "Just be careful." And with that, he let go of me. I stood there and stared at him for a little bit. He stared back. I guess he was waiting for me to go or something. I looked around the field and saw Mitch with Ashley, one of my soccer friends. I turned back at Butch, seeing that I'd be alone this hour at the moment, I really didn't want to.

"Uhm… Butch? You wanna take a walk on the track with me?" He got up and smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>This was longer than I intended, but that's a good thing, right? :D<p>

To sum up any confusion ('cause I think somebody might be confused) Buttercup is starting to have feelings for both Butch and Derek, but at the same time, very irritated because before the first day of school, she was just Buttercup. Now she's someone that somebody might love? Butch on the other hand, is a little confused himself. You see, he held Buttercup's hand without realizing it? (hint, hint, wink) He kissed her and didn't have an answer for why he did it! OHH! :DD

And she sure asks a lot of questions, huh? I think questions are good in a story because then the reader can answer them. No it's not trivia, but it's just also something to think about.

Also, Buttercup is wondering who wrote the note. Is it Derek? Or is it Butch? Maybe it was Mitch! Who knows? You'll find out soon! :D

And my inspiration for the story is based off of my life experiences, so Buttercup may not portray as "angry and selfish" but rather confused and a little bitter.

So the next chapter should be coming shortly. I tend to write for a full day for each chapter. I can't wait to see what happens next! :D lol.

And don't hesitate to review and criticize! Give me some questions so I can answer them. I'd like to hear(read) your comments! :3 Thanks!


	3. Butch's POV

****This is just Butch's point of view of the day. It has some important information in it! :D You better read it and see what it is!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas and Derek!

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

I started my morning pretty well. Bugged Boomer and Brick until it was time to go to school. It was only expected of us to be an hour early to school every day because we like to talk to our team about guy stuff. {**author's note: lol. I don't know what guys think. Sorry.**} Mojo liked that we left the house early. He's a changed monkey, I'll tell you that much! Ever since he got custody of us again, he's been nothing but nice and loyal to us. He also gave up on crime and evil, so it gave us the influence to be sort of normal teenagers.

Not like the Rowdyruff Boys, but we got more respect by being normal. I have to admit, the first time we got here, everybody was iffy about us. They couldn't trust us. Heck! I don't blame them if they still don't trust us. They just know not to mess with us.

Anyways, when we got to school, Townsville High in California, we all parted to be with our teams. As soon as everybody saw me and Derek talking, the boys' soccer team came to us. Then after a few minutes, I noticed Derek was staring at Buttercup who was walking towards the school. That reminded me of something. After Buttercup entered the school, I sneaked into the school trying to keep out of Buttercup's sight. She went to her locker and she opened a piece of paper. Crap. She looked around and I snapped my head around the corner so she couldn't catch me spying. I tiptoed towards the gym, knowing she would go there.

"… It would be boring without you." I heard her say to Mitch. Soon the teacher started talking to them. I waited for the conversation to be over and until they left Mrs. Armin.

"Calm down, Buttercup." I said mischievously. "So advanced, physical education, hmm? Who recommended you?"

"None of your beeswax." She mumbled quietly.

"Guess I'll be seeing you there? Perhaps, any other classes too?" I snatched her schedule. "Yeah, Just about every one of then except math. The one subject I hate the mos-"

"BUTCH, JUST SHUT UP. GIVE BUTTERCUP HER SCHEDULE BACK AND SHUT UP." Who the hell is he talking to? "WELL? GO ON." What the fuck?

"M-Mitch.." She stumbled looking at both me and Mitch. "It's okay. He used to do this all the time. It's fine." Boy, did that make me feel horrible.

"No, Buttercup. It's not."

"Mitch, it's fi-"

"No, Buttercup he's right. We aren't kids anymore. Maybe we should start over, like we don't even know each other," I walked down the hall around the corner and came back around and bumped into Buttercup. "Oops! Sorry! Hiiiii. I'm Butch, what's your name?" I offered her a handshake, I came off sarcastic, but I was trying to be funny.

"Stop the bullshit." She yelled at me. Gosh.

"Well, how else can we start fresh? Do you want to be friends or not?"

"Buttercup, let's just go." Mitch pushed her away from me. What-the-fuck? My face turned red. Mitch turned around and flipped me off, so I punched him. But that was totally involuntarily! It just slipped! Buttercup looked at me shocked and then at Mitch who was now on the floor with a black eye. Shit. I looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Mitch?... Mitch? Are you okay?" His eyes opened as I walked towards him.

"Yeah, Buttercup, I want to talk to him. Can you go away for a second?" I stopped in my tracks as Buttercup got up and left. Now it was time to talk to him.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean for you to get hurt that bad." I whispered loud enough to only have Mitch hear me.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken it so seriously. Have you forgotten about the plan? About you and Buttercup?"

"No. I just don't like when people flip me off."

"Listen, I know that you and Buttercup are destined to be with each other. But you and I know that I'm in love with her. You're lucky enough that I'm helping you get the one girl I've felt a connection with." I looked at him with sympathy. I knew I was basically taking his happiness away, but it was destiny. It had to happen now or I'll just lose my mind having to try in the future. She'd be even more bitter towards me. But when I was little, Mojo told my brothers and I that we were destined for each other. That someday, we'll fall in love with the girls and be together forever. I thought that was only true in fairytales. But we were different amongst the others. We had to be for each other. "You're much different than you were when we were kids, Butch. And I respect you. Don't ever hurt Buttercup. Or you'll lose my respect."

"Okay. Now go away. I hear someone coming." And with that, Mitch walked away. I heard a voice. It was Derek. What is he doing talking to Buttercup? "Derek!"

"Butch! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Just trying to communicate with others."

"Communicate? With who?" he asked me. I noticed Buttercup was trying to walk away. I pointed at Buttercup. He became puzzled. "Buttercup, where are you going?" Derek asked her.

"I'm going to my first hour!" I know she definitely wouldn't go to class fifteen minutes before it started.

"This early? We have fifteen minutes!"

"I think Buttercup just wants to go find her boyfriend." I teased.

"NO! That's not it. And Mitch isn't my boyfriend! He's my best friend. Get off my back you sharp-toothed asshole!" She just insulted my teeth. I have good teeth. I placed the tip of my finger on my tooth. It's not that sharp.. "I'm leaving. Good day!"

"See you in first hour!" I said sarcastically with my finger on my tooth still."

"Oh! You have the same first hour? Which one is that one?"

" Advanced Drama." She told him with her voice shaking a bit.

"Drama? You like drama? You and Butch?"

"Acting is part of our lives. We act like we like each other, right Butch?" I didn't say anything. I just stared at the ground. "Butch?" Derek looked at both of us, waiting for the next thing that would happen.

"I'll see you in class, Buttercup.." I said as I walked away, heading towards drama. She walked the opposite direction to drama. Why does she have to be so cruel? Well, I guess she has a reason to. A few minutes passed as I walked down to drama. I saw Derek walking away from Buttercup.

"Hey, Buttercup!" I called out to her.

"What do you _want_, Butch?" Snotty much?

"We're going to the same class, don't we? I can't walk with you?"

"Back there, with Mitch? What were you guys talking about? What happened?"

"He flipped me off, and I gave him a friendly gesture."

"WHAT? A friendly gesture? You nearly knocked him out!"

"Well, what do you expect?" It took me a second to realize I was talking to myself because she stared into space.

"Buttercup?... BUTTERCUP? You okay?" I asked her. She blinked steadily and then looked at me. I opened the door to the drama room.

"Yeah, I have a question for you Butch.. Do you remember the night when-"

"The question will have to wait, we're in front of people." I interrupted.

"Wha- wha?"

"We're gonna take our seats in the back of the classroom and you're gonna shut the hell up and do what I say, got it?" she nodded as I led her in.

"Butch! Buttercup! So nice to see the both of you!" Mrs. Crow squeaked at us.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Crow." I told Mrs. Crow with a fake smile. I realized I held her hand and let go and pulled the chair out from under her desk and pulled it back in once she sat down. After the bell rang, she decided to open up her yapper.

"Okay class! I'm going to cut to the chance and tell you this year's play!" Everybody shrieked with enthusiasm. I just rolled my eyes because I knew she was going to make us suffer for just a minute. "This year's play is…"

"What is it?" Somebody screamed out.

"Yeah! Tell us already!"

"Alright! Alright! The play is Aladdin!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Everybody squealed. Aladdin? This is my one shot at proving to Buttercup that I love her. Woah. Did I say that? Or am I following by my destiny? But I know every time I look at her, I want to kiss her because she looks like she could really use somebody to hold her. She has lonely eyes. I know the feeling.

"Settle down, settle down. Of course, you all know who will be playing the roles of Princess Jazmin and Aladdin!" Everybody looked at me and Buttercup. "What do you say? Butch and Buttercup?" All of a sudden, I had this urge to kiss her, so I did. The whole class was looking at us with twinkling eyes. It's like they knew that it was going to happen. The teacher didn't even say anything. Buttercup's eyes widened and looked at me. I could tell that she was a little embarrassed. I don't even understand why I did it myself. "Okay, so before we get into the play, we have to go over some of the major parts of acting.."

"AHH MAN!" Everybody moaned as the teacher tried to revert everyone's attention to the lesson.

"Buttercup.? Buttercup?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What must all actors have?"

"Uhm…" She paused. "Creativity."

"That's correct!" I sat there and watched Buttercup sleep the whole hour. Why did she have to sleep? I drew a picture of her favorite animal, and me holding it with tears coming out of my eyes. The message said, _I wish it were you I was holding._ I put it in my pocket until after school, where I would give it to her. The bell rang.

"Buttercup, get up. Time for second hour." Everybody crowded around us. I was a little pissed, so I carried her to the door. "Buttercup, you're going to have to walk by yourself." She got on her two feet and immediately started yelling at me.

"Butch! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She glared at me. "Buttercup, it was nothing. Just forget about it, alright?" I lied. It was something, I just couldn't tell her yet. She tried to open the door, but I wouldn't let her. I pushed her aside and opened the door for her. As we walked in, Derek was sitting in the back to the right. Mitch was sitting in the back to the left. Shit. Why do they have to be in here? Buttercup sat by Mitch and I sat by Derek. Mitch and I had a staring contest. I don't know why.

"Hey Butch, guess what?"

"What?" I answered Derek, slightly uninterested in what he had to say.

"I have a date on Friday."

"Cool Bro. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Buttercup." I snapped my head towards him. What the fuck did he just say? Of course there had to be somebody to get in my way! Out of all the GOSH DAMN GIRLS!

"Really? Why her?"

"You seem pretty cool with her. I thought maybe she might be alright to date if you approve."

"Derek, you know that I'm trying to get with her."

"Yeah, but you aren't doing such a hot job. Besides, word on the street is that she has a crush on me. Not you. So I have a better chance." What a cocky son of a bitch!

"I really don't like you at the moment, Derek. You'll regret ever doing this."

"You wanna bet?"

"NO! You definitely aren't the one for her. She'll eventually see through your cockiness and idiotic ways. You always use girls and then dump them like last night's leftovers."

"And you're any better?"

"I am supposed to be with her. It's our destiny."

"Destiny? That's so fourth grade! Stop following by the book, Butch. That old tale about you and your brothers having to be with the girls is not true. You know it."

"It has to be true. Everything in that book is true."

"You actually read the book?"

"I had to. I had no choice."

"Well, now you have a choice. To either abide by the book or follow your heart. Does your heart say that you love Buttercup? Or does it tell you that the book told it that it should make you fall in love with her?"

"Where are you getting all of this from, you dick?"

"I know. I just know." After that, we didn't speak at all. Science and my stupid math class were finally soon over with. Later lunch came and I sat at the soccer team table. Derek and I having a staring as we got up to get lunch and sit back down. After a second, I realized I forgot my spoon, so I got up to go get one, still staring at Derek. The one moment I look away and look back, he vanished.

"SHIT!" I screamed. The whole café stared at me. I threw my tray into the trash and headed outside. I knew Buttercup would be out there getting high on her favorite cinnamon tree. I bet Derek didn't know anything about that! As I walked outside, I knew I would find Derek near Buttercup. Time to rain on his parade.

"Buttercup!" She looked at me funny. "What's wrong? You don't look too well."

"Nothing.." She said as she laid in the grass. We just waited and said nothing until the bell rung. She must have not heard it. Derek and I got in her face and tried to get her back to reality. She frowned for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Time to go."

"Oh." She got up and left to go back inside the school. Derek and I followed behind. Derek had to go separate from us because he had a different class to go to. I was happy. Buttercup probably was too. But what I wasn't happy with was the fact that Buttercup and I were on separate parts of the room in reading class. And another, we didn't talk the whole time in leisure hour. That really sucked. But seventh hour wasn't too bad. I got to talk to her then. Mrs. Armin, our P.E. teacher gave us a free day in gym. But Buttercup tried to walk away from me again. But I had something on my mind.

"Buttercup? I want to talk to you."

"You sound like my father."

"Yeah, well, I heard you're going out with Derek on Friday."

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"I don't think you should go out with him."

"I don't need your input."

"Yes, you do."

"Since when?" I argued.

"I just think he isn't for you. Simple as that."

"How on earth would you know this?"

"You don't know him like I do."

"That doesn't mean I can't get to know him. Why are you bashing on him? Isn't he your best friend?"

"I thought he was.." I mumbled. He literally turned his back on me. That hurt.

"What does that mean?"

"You know, Buttercup, you ask a lot of questions!" My voice rising in anger.

"That's because I have a lot to learn. A lot of curiosity."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat!"

"I'm not a cat." I glared at him. Of course she's not a cat. But she's acting like a freakin'… You know what? I'm not going to go there. I'll just be a little nicer.

"Wait, Buttercup.." I grabbed her arm and she looked into my eyes. "Just be careful." I let go. She looked around as I stared at her. I sighed and smiled.

"Uhm… Butch? You wanna take a walk on the track with me?" I smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the language! Butch is pretty foul! lol! Oh! Well, at least you all know what he is thinking now. And now you know about the conversation with Butch and Mitch. :D Haha! It was a plot! A very sweet plot! I thought it was kind of sweet. Kind of sad for Mitch though. All this time, he loved Buttercup and now it was ruined. Shame... And there's a lot of tension between Butch and Derek now, huh? Yeah! :3<p>

Well, all I gotta say is read and review! :D Thanks!


	4. Secrets

******Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I kind of didn't want school to end. Not only because I was having a decent time with Butch, but also because my sisters were going to ask me about each and every little detail. As Butch and I were saying our final goodbyes, he asked if I wanted him to walk me home. After I rejected him and he left, I started heading home.

"Buttercup!" I turned around to find Mitch running after me. I stopped walking to wait for him. "Hey, Buttercup." He smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. In fact, can we go to your house for a little bit?"

"Sure." We walked silently the whole way. When we reached his house(which was across from mine) we headed straight for his room so we could have a private conversation about my troubles. He grabbed a tablet and a pair of his fake glasses so he could look like a condescending therapist. I laid on his bed while he sat in the recliner across the room. "So what seems to be the problem, Ms. Utonium?"

"Well, I have been having the feeling that there are some fake people around me. Like the therapist sitting across the room from me." I chuckled.

"Mhm.. Mhm.. Mh- HEY!" Mitch laughed out loud and hopped on the bed with me. "Alright. Buttercup. Spit it out!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's Butch and Derek. They've been acting weird today. They never talk to me, and now they do. I'm confused. Butch has shown me a lot of feeling today. He kissed me on the cheek and held my hand without realizing it. He keeps on opening doors for me and pulling in and out chairs for me like I can't do anything for myself. What is going on? And what did you and Butch talk about this morning?" His jaw dropped.

"Hold on, Buttercup. One at a time. So Butch and Derek have been acting weird because they never talk to you and now they do?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, Butch punched you in the eye because you tried to take me away from him and apparently flipped him off.

"Yeah, so I did." I sat up on the bed.

"Please tell me what you guys were talking about." He looked at me. He had to think about it. And he shook his head. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And you would hate me and think of me differently." What? Why is he saying that?

"Why are you keeping secrets from me, Mitch?" I asked hurt. He stared into my eyes. It was silent for a couple minutes. What is going on?

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?" Next thing I knew it, our lips were touching. I don't understand. Why are all these guys all over me all of a sudden? I'm not being conceited, I'm being serious. After the kiss was over, I started laughing, but he wasn't. Did that mean it felt right to him? It couldn't have. Tears shot out of his eyes like I never seen before.

"I love you. And I finally felt the connection, Buttercup. It felt right to me. But it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"You have to leave now." He sniffled as he shoved me out of his house. I watched him slam the door in my face. I walked home and into my front door. There, my sisters greeted me with questions. I ran straight to my room and cried. I should be happy, but I'm upset and depressed. I'm more confused than I have ever been. My best friend was keeping secrets from me and I make him cry because I didn't feel a connection when he kissed me. I wanted to, but I didn't.

"Buttercup!" The girls yelled in unison as they opened my room door.

"Go away!"

"What happened today?" asked Bubbles.

"GO AWAY!"

"Not until you tell us what happened…" Blossom argued. I sighed and looked at them.

"I'm in serious boy trouble."

"How?"

"So Derek from the football team asked me out to dinner on Friday. I accepted. Butch just randomly acts like he's my boyfriend or something and starts being nice to me. Neither of them have ever talked to me before today, and then I just came home from Mitch's house and he kissed me and he told me that he loved me and now I don't know what to do…"

"Derek asked you out on a date?" Blossom squealed with excitement. Is that all they can hear? That is all they can hear. They're typical teenage girls. But maybe this was a typical teenage problem. I sighed.

"Is that all you heard, Blossom? Does it kill you to understand the problem that I am going through?"

"We heard you, Buttercup! Sheesh! Who cares about Mitch? And especially, who cares about Butch? Mitch is a freakin' low life and Butch.. BUTCH IS A ROWDYRUFF BOY!"

"He's using you, Buttercup." Bubbles said softly.

"Now, Bubbles, I highly doubt that's the reason. I think Derek is using her."

"No, Butch would be the one who would be using her. It's in his blood."

"How would you know? Butch hasn't had a girlfriend in high school yet!" Blossom protested.

"He tried."

"Who?"

"Ariel."

"She moved."

"Boomer told me he was in love with her, but then all of a sudden he decided that he didn't want a girlfriend."

"BOOMER? Boomer told you? Why are you and Boomer talking?" Blossom interrogated. Bubbles sighed and shook her head. I didn't say a word. I just walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room. This girl talk was not working. I sat down on the couch and laid there. A couple minutes after, Professor came through the front door.

"Hello."

"Hey, Professor."

"Is there something wrong?" Professor could talk to me. He'll know what to say.

"Actually, there is."

"What is it?"

"Well, it boys." Professor sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I knew this day would come. Have you read the book?"

"What book?"

"The Book of PR?" {PuffRuff}

"Yeah. It's a fairytale somebody made a long time ago about us and the Rowdyruffs. Why do you ask?" Professor went to the book shelf and brought out a golden book and dusted it off.

"Look who wrote it." He pointed at the name.

"John Utonium. Professor? You made this book?" He nodded. "So this isn't a fairytale?"

"No, in fact, it's destiny." He pointed his finger in the air. "I'm not saying that it should happen now, but it should happen soon. You may not feel it now, but you will eventually."

"Actually, Professor, there's more to my problem. You see, Butch is only showing signs of liking me. He didn't start talking to me until today. Two years and a half years of being in the same school and he decides to talk to me now. And Mitch just told me today that he loves me and started crying because he felt a connection with me, but I didn't. And there's this guy named Derek who I have been crushing on for a while. He's similar to Butch at the moment. He just started talking to me today. Before today, I was just Buttercup. Now I'm in this love triangle, and I'm in the center of it!" Professor smiled.

"Well, like I said. You know your destiny. It'll happen sooner or later. But for right now, just follow your heart." He kissed my forehead and headed down to the lab.

"Hey, Professor?" He took a step back to where I can see him.

"Thanks." He nodded and went downstairs into the basement. I was left thinking, _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Not one of my best chapters.<p>

Mitch couldn't look at Buttercup anymore because it hurt him too much. He finally confessed to her that he loved her and he finally felt a connection, but he knew it was too late.

Buttercup tried talking to her sisters but they didn't understand. Buttercup's only solution was Professor and he unraveled the truth. It was destiny.

Read and Review. :3

Next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Worst Date Ever

Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D Makes me super happy! My last story didn't get as many, so I deleted it! :( But I wont with this one! :D

And yes, I write chapters pretty quickly. I just have the time and energy at the moment. xD School is coming in a couple days. :( Oh well! I can't promise much! But I'll update often. :)

And I skipped all the way to Friday. Cuz I couldn't think of anything else to put for the rest of the week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas. Especially Billionaire and Red Lobster!

Hope you likey it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

Woah.. What a week. It's Friday. That means that today is the day I have to go on a date with Derek. Butch has been telling me all week that it was a bad idea. In a way, I kind of agreed. In other ways, I didn't want to believe him. My sisters think otherwise. Bubbles is on Derek's side. Blossom is on Butch's. I don't get it. Why was Blossom on Butch's side? She'd be the first one to tell me that I shouldn't be around Butch. Maybe she knows about the book. That's probably why. And I think Bubbles is hiding the fact that she is having a relationship with Boomer. It was obvious. Mitch wasn't talking to me much. All he wanted to do was hold my hand. Yesterday Butch was staring at Mitch. In third hour, Mitch was silent. And in lunch, Derek left me alone to Butch. Butch let me lay on his shoulder. Yesterday was a mess.. Today probably wouldn't be any better.

When I got to school, Butch walked me to class. He made sure that we would stay away from Derek. First hour Mrs. Crow she made Butch and I act out some. Just to show the class how well we do things. How professional we are.

"Butch and Buttercup, please recite these lines and act in front of the class!" She said wondrously. We got up and took the line book out of her hands. Butch and I looked at each other and began. Butch starting first.

ALADDIN: Uh, forget it. So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?

JASMINE: Is it that obvious?

ALADDIN: Well, you do kinda stand out. (He stares at me, in love, I return the look.) I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be.

JASMINE: I'm a fast learner. (I smirked)

ALADDIN: Right. C'mon, this way. (He paused a moment) Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful.

JASMINE: Is this where you live?

ALADDIN: Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please.

JASMINE: Fabulous.

ALADDIN: Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?

JASMINE: Oh, it's wonderful.

ALADDIN: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets...

JASMINE: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.

ALADDIN: It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.

JASMINE: You're not free to make your own choices.

ALADDIN: Sometimes you feel so-

JASMINE: You're just-

BOTH: (in unison) -trapped.

We looked at each other. Both staring in each other's eyes, not noticing that we were in front of the class. We heard gasps and claps. We blinked and looked at the class.

"Good job! Good job! See class, this is what real acting is like. You can take your seats. Thank you." Butch and I walked back to our seats in the back, even more confused. Butch started to whisper in my ear.

"Next hour, I don't want to see you holding Mitch's hand." I turned to look at him kind of upset.

"Butch, please don't boss me around. I'm already feeling uncomfortable about today."

"It's your date, isn't it?" I sighed. "Do you want me to make him forget he ever invited you?"

"Why are you acting like my boyfriend? You aren't.

"I know," he laid his head on the desk. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I knew what he was trying to say, but he can't sit there and control me. I barely know a guy for a week and he decides to dictate what I do, ruin my friendship with my best guy friend in a matter of one day. I don't understand. I know about the whole book situation, but it didn't make since to why he was so possessive. But I was kind enough to be courteous of his feelings and ignore Mitch the science hour. But in math, I had to talk to Mitch.

"I'm sorry I ignored you in science today."

"It's okay, I know why you did."

"Is Butch bullying you?" He looked up at me.

"No. I'm just not messing with him. I respect him." Respect? This was about respect for him? Or did he know about the book too?

"You know about the book, don't you?" He turned away from me and continued his work. He ignored me for the rest of the hour. Great. Lunch came and Butch was watching me from a distance while Derek sat next to me at a lunch table.

"So you up for tonight?" I managed to fix a small smile.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Let's say… Right after school? Sounds good? Great! Meet you at the flagpole." And with that, he winked and walked away. I went outside to my favorite tree. I was alone. No Butch, no Derek, no Mitch. This year was not starting off too great. I put on my mp3 player and listened to Billionaire. I began to sing softly..

"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin bad.. Buy all of the things I never had. I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen," I began to sing louder. "Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights. Yeaaah. A different city every night, oh I-I swear. The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire!" I stopped. Butch right in front of me. The whole lunch yard looking at me. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You sing beautifully, Buttercup!" A voice said.

"Sing some more!" Another said.

"I don't know how to rap.." I put my hair behind my ears.

"I do." Butch whispered in my ear. "Yeah, I would be like Oprah. I would be the host of every day Christmas, give Travie a wish list. I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies who ain't ever had shh.. Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this, and last but not least grant somebody their last wish. It's been a couple months since I've been single so you can call me Travie Claus minus the ho ho. Get it. I'd probably visit where Katrina hit, yeah for sure do a lot more things than Fema did. Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid! Everywhere I go Ima have my own theme music!"

"Oh every time I close my eyes! I see my name in shining lights! Yeaaah! A different city every night, oh I-I swear. The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire!"

"OHH OHH OHH OHH!" The lunch yard sang along. I ran into the school. Everybody awe-ing in disappointment. Butch ran after me.

"Buttercup!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Why did you run away like that? Everybody loves your singing." He panted. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking off. "I love your singing…" He lowered his voice. I turned around and looked at him. He started to walk with me to reading class. We just walked in the hallway slowly since there were only five minutes left until we actually had to leave the lunch room. The walk was silent. It left me to my thinking. Do I want him? Or do I want to give Derek a try before doing this? Yes. Give Derek a try.

The bell rang and we made it to the classroom before anybody was in the hallway. Butch opened the door for me and we took our seats. After people were coming into class, I heard people talking about Butch and I singing in the lunch yard.

"Butch and Buttercup were singing Billionaire at lunch today."

"They're so cute!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Whatever. Class went by and it was time for leisure hour. Butch and I walked to the lunch yard again just to relax.

"So, Butterbutt." I glared at him. This is the first time he called me that since Monday. "I was only joking. Geez, Buttercup." I lightened up. I guess if it was a joke, then I shouldn't be mad. "Can't wait for the date with Derek?" I sighed.

"I don't know, Butch. Why are you so worried? I have super powers and he doesn't. What is the worst he could do?"

"He could take you out for ice-cream and then take you to his house and rape you!"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll take my chances."

RING. RING. RING. RING.

Four bells? Early dismissal, today? Wow. The announcements came on.

"Hello Townsville High. Early dismissal today! Happy Friday!"

"Yeah, Buttercup. Happy Friday.." Butch said and walked into the school to get his things. I didn't have anything to get today, so I just went to the front of the school to meet Derek. And there he was waiting oh, so patiently.

"Buttercup! Hi! So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about the park?" He looked at me with disgust.

"That place is for kids. Let's go to Red Lobster!" Crab? Really? Wow. He must be rich. He took me to his black hummer. I can't believe that he drives that big thing around town.

When we got to Red Lobster and got a booth, we sat across from each other. Thank goodness.

"So Buttercup, I heard you singing today," he paused. "Maybe if we ever go out as a couple, you could sing a little for me?" Did he really just start talking about a relationship right when we sat down?

"Uh-"

"What would you like to drink?" A waitress interrupted.

"A coke for me. What would you like to drink, Buttercup."

"Some water, thank you." And she left. "Derek, you're going a little far. I don't even know you and you're already discussing a relationship with me."

"It's good to dream, isn't it? You are beautiful, after all." I blushed. Even though I could see right through him. I looked behind him, and there was a familiar face in the booth behind us. The man had a black mustache and a black baseball cap on. He also had… green eyes? BUTCH!

"Yeah. Sure. Can you excuse me? I'm going to go to the bathroom." He nodded and waited. As I walked by him, I smacked Butch across the face. Thank goodness Derek didn't notice. When I got inside the bathroom, I called Butch's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you." He whispered through the phone. Derek was behind him and all.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you'll see."

"I won't fall for any of his tricks."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Miss, _you are beautiful, after all_ bullcrap. I saw you blushing!"

"Cut it out!" I hung up the phone and walked back out of the bathroom and glared at Butch on my way back to the booth with Derek. There was a nice stack of crab legs on the table. "Boy, that was fast."

"It certainly was. You wanna have the first bite?"

"Go ahead. My stomach hurts." I lied.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can wait for them to cool off." I nodded. "Buttercup, I have a question for you." My eyes widened. I have a feeling it had to do with Butch..

"Okay."

"Do you like Butch? Or Mitch? Do you even think that I stand a chance between them?" What was that supposed to mean? Do I like Butch? I know I like Mitch, but he said we can't be together.

"Well, Derek. I know I love Mitch. He is my soul mate and best friend," Butch looked at me behind Derek's shoulder. "But I know that Mitch isn't who I will be with in the future."

"Well, this is high school. You aren't supposed to choose who you're going to be with until you do what you are supposed to do as an early adult." He was right. But I'm not like everybody else. They don't have a book telling them their future.

"You're right. But I want to find the one I'm going to spend my whole life with in this school. I know he's in there somewhere. It couldn't be you, Derek. You're sort of nice, but you are too damn cocky."

"I love you." Derek said. My heart started beating fast.

"What?"

"I love you, Buttercup."

"You barely even know me, Derek. You don't love me." Butch turned around and looked at me with that 'I told you so' face. I started to walk out of the restaurant. Derek followed behind. "Why are you even talking to me, Derek? I want to know the answer. The truth!" He walked into the parking lot where I was standing. He came closer, and closer, and closer until he was an inch from my lips. I froze. What was I supposed to do? I could feel him breathing on me until he pushed us together and he finally kissed me. Tears were rolling down my face. Why did I let this happen? Butch tried to warn me. I should have listened to him. Derek didn't want to get to know me. He wanted to weaken me and find a way to manipulate me into falling for him. I couldn't tell if it was really working or not because I found myself kissing him back. Where was Butch when I needed him?

* * *

><p>Ohhh DD: Freakin Derek! Boy, if any guy handled me that way.. I wouldn't have taken it! Or would I? D:<p>

Where was Butch anyways? He was inside the Red Lobster. You would have thought he would have came out to rescue Buttercup?

Oh! And the scene when Buttercup and Butch were acting out the play? Connectiooon! 3 *cough*

Well! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next chapter coming up soon! :D


	6. He Got Away

Urgent news! DD:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

I ran to my 2011 Vantage car and followed Derek and Buttercup down to Red Lobster. Why the fuck would he be taking her there? I waited ten minutes. While I was waiting, I put on a blue jacket(Boomer's) and a gray mustache and baseball cap. I went inside and got the booth behind them.

"What would you like to drink?" A waitress asked Derek and Buttercup. She had long, blond and had grey eyes. But she looked like a fish. Perfect for this place.

"A coke for me. What would you like to drink, Buttercup."

"Some water, thank you." And she left. "Derek, you're going a little far. I don't even know you and you're already discussing a relationship with me." Hehe. She's getting frustrated. I knew it wasn't going to work out. I chuckled to myself.

"It's good to dream, isn't it? You are beautiful, after all." Ugh. Ass. I turned around and saw Buttercup. I saw her blush. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened. Dammit, she knows it's me. I turned around quickly, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah. Sure. Can you excuse me? I'm going to go to the bathroom." As she passed me, she smacked my face. Then she walked inside the bathroom. A minute later, my phone rang. Buttercup.

"Hello?"

"Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you." I whispered.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you'll see."

"I won't fall for any of his tricks."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Miss, _you are beautiful, after all_ bullcrap. I saw you blushing!"

"Cut it out!" She yelled. And she hung up. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She came out the bathroom and glared at me. I flinched. Her stare was brutal. She sat down and I continued to listen to their conversation. "Boy, that was fast."

"It certainly was. You wanna have the first bite?"

"Go ahead. My stomach hurts." The hell it does…

"Oh. Well, maybe we can wait for them to cool off." He paused. "Buttercup, I have a question for you." Oh shit. What is he going to ask?

"Okay."

"Do you like Butch? Or Mitch? Do you even think that I stand a chance between them?" What was that supposed to mean? Of course she loves me. She had to.

"Well, Derek. I know I love Mitch. He is my soul mate and best friend," I turned around to look at her. She looked into my eyes for a second, then looked at Derek. "But I know that Mitch isn't who I will be with in the future." I smiled.

"Well, this is high school. You aren't supposed to choose who you're going to be with until you do what you are supposed to do as an early adult." She isn't like other people. He knows our destiny. She knows our destiny. Stop manipulating her!

"You're right. But I want to find the one I'm going to spend my whole life with in this school. I know he's in there somewhere. It couldn't be you, Derek. You're sort of nice, but you are too damn cocky." I snickered to myself.

"I love you." Derek said. My heart sunk.

"What?"

"I love you, Buttercup."

"You barely even know me, Derek. You don't love me." She stood up and looked at me. I smirked. She walked out and Derek followed behind. I was about to get up, but I was interrupted.

"Hello, sir! What would you like to drink?" The fish waitress asked me. Ugh.

"I don't want anything. I'm about to go."

"Why? Is something bothering you?"

"No.. I mean yes. I mean no.. I HAVE TO GO!"

"Sir? Your mustache is falling off your face." She giggled. Ew. She looked uglier when she giggled. I smiled politely and took off my mustache.

"It was a disguise." I chuckled a bit. To be nice.

"Butch Jojo?" I stared at her. Wait a second. I know that voice.

"Blossom?" She nodded. "What are you doing here? And why do you look like that?"

"I came to check up on Buttercup. I had to prove to her that Derek was using her."

"She told me you were an airhead and you and Bubbles didn't care about her problems." Blossom sighed.

"I tried to back you up."

"Why?"

"Because I know why you are into her. It's our destiny."

"Yeah…" I paused. Then I thought, "Are you and Brick talking yet?" She smiled and pointed to the redheaded guy with the dishes. Brick. He smiled and waved. I just shook my head and laughed.

"You like my disguise?"

"Yeah. You look like Bubbles if she looked like an ugly fish! I wonder what Buttercup would think!" I got up. "Wait.. Buttercup! Sorry Blossom, I gotta go."

"Get her, Butch!"

"Get her, Bro!" I ran out the door to find Derek and Buttercup driving off. Shit. Oh shit. I messed up. Dammit. I started pacing around the parking lot. Where did they go? Why the hell wasn't I thinking? I know. Tonight, I'm going to go to Derek's house to beat the shit out of him. Then, I'm going to go to Buttercup's house and apologize for not being there to rescue her. Blossom and Brick came outside. Blossom didn't have her disguise on anymore.

"Butch, what happened?" Blossom asked.

"He took her. They're gone." Brick patted my back.

"It's okay. Buttercup can handle it."

"No she can't. I can feel that she's hopeless and weak. Dammit. I screwed up. She'll never forgive me." I moped.

"She will. And Butch?" I looked at Blossom. "You can fly, remember?" A second later, I shot up into the sky and tried to find Derek's hummer while also screaming,

"THANK YOUUUU!" I found a black hummer, and I looked in the window, wasn't them. I flew back up to try and find another. Did the same. Wasn't them. They couldn't have been far. I stopped to look. Then, something I didn't expect came to me.

"Soooo. Lost your lady, didn't you?" I cringed. You can't misinterpret that voice anywhere. I turned around to see the devil itself.

"What do you want, Princess?" She put her finger to her chin. As if she was thinking. Fat chance. She doesn't have a brain.

"Well. I just want to tell you where they're going." I raised a brow.

"What's the catch?" she grinned.

"Nothing.."

"Bullshit. What is it?"

"You're going to go to the park. There you'll meet Buttercup. Derek just dropped her off."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want Derek. He's cute." She smirked. I shook my head.

"How are you flying? And how come I never see you at school?"

"I got powers to help people. I've been training since I got tired of being a villain."

"You and me both. I'm sure you dad is proud."

"Yeah. I guess he is. Now go get her so I can have Derek!" I shook her hand and started to fly to Townsville park. It was dark now. I couldn't stand the time change. It got dark at like five o' clock. When I got to the park, I found a girl on the swing. She looked similar to Buttercup. Short black hair, light green eyes. The only difference was that she had a blue dress and little black sandals. I landed in front of her. She looked scared.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Butch. What are you doing out here all alone? And did you see a girl here?"

"No. I want to be alone."

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat in the swing to her left.

"I like this guy. And he doesn't like me. I don't understand. We are perfect for each other. I can tell because he looks at me a certain way. He doesn't look at other girls like that. I think it was destiny that we be together."

"How old are you anyways, kid?"

"Fifteen."

"You have a long way to figure out destiny." She nodded.

"Butch, have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah. I am in love. With the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Is it Miss Universe?" she asked sarcastically. I chuckled.

"No. It's Buttercup."

"From the Powerpuff Girls? Wow. Wait.. So that means you're her counterpart!"

"It appears so." I trailed off. "And I screwed up pretty bad at the moment."

"What did you do?"

"I let a guy get to her."

"No. She knows you're the one for her."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She looked at the sky. "Look, Butch! A shooting star!" I looked up. "Make a wish!" I made a wish. I wished that Buttercup would be at home, safe. I looked at the girl whose eyes were still closed. Then I remembered the night Buttercup and I were here when we were little. I told her that I wanted to be friends with her. That was the day I saw a shooting star and told her to make a wish. What did she wish for? "Well, it's time for me to be going. Catch ya later!" I looked at her, confused.

"Okay." With that, she got off the swing, waved goodbye, and disappeared into the darkness. I stared at the moon for a minute. Why wasn't Buttercup here? I flew back up into the sky and headed to my house. When I got home, Boomer greeted me.

"Hey, Butch. How did it go?" he asked quietly.

"I think. It's going to take longer to get Buttercup. She's going to hate me for a while."

"Well, I brought your car home," he paused. "And I think if you go talk to her now, she might forgive you." I shook my head.

"An apology isn't going to do!"

"Go do it anyways."

"No Boomer."

"NOW, BUTCH! NOW!" I stared at Boomer. He never yells at me. He pointed his finger out the door. So I walked outside and flew down to the Utonium household. When I got there, Blossom just opened the front door.

"Blossom!" I yelled out. She looked up and motioned me in. I floated inside the house where Blossom and I met Bubbles.

"How is she?" Blossom asked.

"She isn't coming out of her room." She whispered. I sighed. "You need to talk to her, Butch. She needs you." I nodded and headed up to her room. I looked at the hallway. Each sister had a color coordinated door. Typical. So do me and my brothers. I knocked on the green door. Nothing. I knocked again.

"Buttercup? It's Butch! Open the door." I heard a noise coming from her room. I waited, and she opened the door slightly. I could only see her neon green eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked darkly.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door all the way. The room was room was dark, so I turned on the light. She turned her back.

"Where were you?" She asked. "WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed. She turned around and looked at me, her teeth grinding.

"I-I…"

"Stop stuttering and tell me, dammit! He forced a kiss on me! And he touched me! He led me into his car and touched me!" Tears were bleeding from her eyes. "I was wrong for liking him, Butch. You were right. I should have listened to you." She threw a pillow at me.

"I was inside the restaurant. I got distracted. I was going to follow, but your sister-"

"My sister was there too?" She sniffled.

"Look, Buttercup. I wanted to apologize. So if you'll just calm down for a minute, I will."

"I don't want your apologies, Butch. I'm not mad at you." She said as she sat on her bed. I sat next to her.

"You aren't? Fyew! That's a relief! I thought you were going to hate me."

"I do. But, Butch?" She looked into my eyes. Her eyeliner smeared down her face. I smiled at her. Another tear rolled down her face. Of course, I wiped it off! Hehe. Yeah. This is the moment. I leaned in…. but she shoved me away. "Butch, Derek and I are going out." WHAT?

"Oh. I see." I got up and started walking out the door. I can't believe he got her to get with him. She got up and called my name.

"Butch…"

"What, Buttercup? You sit here and yell at me, then you start crying because he touched you. What do you want me to do?" I screamed. "I can't do anything!"

"I-I didn't want to.." I walked up to her.

"What do you mean, you didn't want to?"

"He threatened me."

"Dammit, Buttercup! What did he say to you?"

"He said he would do much worse to me in the car if I didn't." Oh-my-GOD. I'm about to snap! I pulled on my hair.

"Buttercup... BUTTERCUP! You are a Powerpuff Girl. You have powers and you choose not to use them? You know it's our destiny, Buttercup! Why do you choose to be so difficult? WHY?" I paced around her room.

"He weakened me…"

"With what, Buttercup? With-WHAT?"

"Antidote-X."

* * *

><p>Woahhh! He touched her and threatened her? What a jerk! She should get a restraining order against him. Well, what did you think? What do you think Butch is going to do? How did Derek get a hold of antidote-x? Find out next chapter! :D<p> 


	7. The Discussion

****Ehh, this chapter is complete crap. But whatever. I'm working on another story to keep myself from boredom. But This one is basically almost finished. Sorry it's so short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't awn anything but my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" I squeaked. She shook he head. "That, BASTARD!" My hands shaking in the air. Trying to think of something while I paced in her room. She just stared at me… And giggled? "Buttercup, this isn't funny! Or are you just pulling my leg?"

"No! I'm not joking. The way you are reacting is just funny."

"Oh. You think it's funny?" She nodded. "I'll show you funny!" I ran up to Buttercup and kissed her. She kissed back and she was smiling. Ha. Derek, you may have her as a girlfriend, but you don't have her heart! After our kiss was over, I headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Come with me." She did what she was asked and followed me downstairs. Her sisters watched as we came down.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Bubbles asked.

"We need to go to my house, now."

"Why?"

"Just-just do it!" They nodded and flew out the front door. I picked up Buttercup and headed to my house.

"What's going on?" Buttercup yelled as the wind was blowing in her face.

"We need to talk to Mojo and my brothers." She didn't say anything afterwards. It took me two minutes to get from her house all the way to mine. It would have took one if I wasn't being so careful with her in my arms. When we got to my house. Everybody was waiting outside for us to show up. I landed at my front door and we went inside. Boomer and Brick were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Lazy, I tell you! "Alright! Get off your lazy asses, we got a major problem!" Boomer and Brick groaned and got up.

"What happened?" Brick asked.

"Derek. That's what happened. What did he do?" Boomer had a smart moment. lol.

"He took Buttercup's powers away. I need chemical-x."

"Coming!" Mojo said. I always keep a spare! Eavesdropper. He handed me the glass, waved to everyone and went into the other room. Everybody shook their heads. I gave Buttercup the chemical-x and she drank it happily.

"Alright. You should feel more like yourself in a half hour. Everybody, we're going to beat the crap out of Derek." Brick and Blossom looked thrilled. Bubbles and Boomer…. Not so much.

"I don't want to get suspended from school." Bubbles said.

"The fucker deserves it!" Blossom swearing. OOooo. Made Buttercup flinch. Good to have her on my side!

"Thank you, Blossom! As you all know, Derek was my best friend. That was until the bastard betrayed me, touched my woman, and tried to take her dignity away. Well, tonight, we're going to have justice!"

"You mean you're going to have justice. This is your battle. Not ours." Boomer said. Pussy. Brick shook his head and spoke.

"Bubbles, you would rather be a good girl than defend your sister? I'm sure if you were in Buttercup's position, she would be sticking up for you. You're a super hero. Nobody is going to suspend you for doing this." He looked at his blond brother in disgust. He walked up to him and slapped him. Boomer rubbed his cheek. "And Boomer, you were the first one out of everybody in the group who wanted out of villainy. Get your act together. Derek is a villain. If you wanted to be a hero so bad, here's your chance." Blossom hugged him. Hey, I wanted to hug him. Buttercup looked at him funny.

"Thank you, Brick." Buttercup thanked him. Boomer and Bubbles put their heads down in shame.

"Never mind them. It's time for revenge." And we all headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Yep. That's it for this chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be Princess' point of view because she came out of nowhere, right? She had a purpose in this story. And sorry I updated so late. I just started up school again :( But I should be updating either story at least once a week. Don't worry. I promise I'll finish this one soon!<p> 


	8. The Battle

Heeeeey! Guess who finally updated? ;D (obviously me) Alriiiiight! :D I finally updated this chapter! Hehe! I forgot how long it's been since I've updated this story! But I know I've been updating my other one more often than this one. But that's because I thought you guys deserved an extra juicy chapter for this story! :3 Hope you enjoy this! It's told by Princess' point of view!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have any ownage to anything but my ideas and my evilishious character Derek! MWAHAHA! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

"Soooo. Lost your lady, didn't you?" Butch flinched.

"What do you want, Princess?" I put my finger on my chin, remembering what my trainer told me.

"Well. I just want to tell you where they're going." He raised a brow.

"What's the catch?" he asked me. I grinned.

"Nothing.." I said simply.

"Bullshit. What is it?"

"You're going to go to the park. There you'll meet Buttercup. Derek just dropped her off." I told him. He scratched his head.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want Derek. He's cute." I lied. He shook his head, obviously believing me.

"How are you flying? And how come I never see you at school?"

"I got powers to help people. I've been training since I got tired of being a villain."

"You and me both. I'm sure you dad is proud." I sighed.

"Yeah. I guess he is. Now go get her so I can have Derek!" He shook my hand and flew off. I faded in the darkness. I arrived at my headquarters as I was transporting back to my trainer.

"You did well, Princess." She said. "Soon, you'll be able to return to earth as a mortal."

"Yeah," I smiled fakely and sighed. "I get to live the normal life I did before."

"You've grown very mature, dear. This has changed you greatly. I only have two more quests for you. When your duties have successfully been fulfilled, I will transform you back into a human, and you may live life as you did before."

"Do I have to, Great Angel? I feel like there's nothing for me down there."

"We shall talk later. We must talk about you're first quest."

"Yes, ma'am." I walked towards her to listen to the directions she had for me.

"Little angel, young Princess Morebucks, you must find a warrior suitable to help Buttercup in her most vulnerable moment."

"Why didn't we save her when Derek was screwing her in his car?"

"Language!" the Great Angel shouted at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "What is supposed to happen now?"

"Derek has an evil force within him. He is planning to kill Buttercup. He's going to throw chemical-x at her skull, forcing her to become weak. She'll fall to the ground, her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys will be battling him, dodging his antidote-x bombs. We need a warrior to distract Derek from pulling the ax on Buttercup."

"He's going to chop her up?"

"He will if there isn't a warrior to help her!" I began to think. "I'm unsure of how this warrior will be able to do this, but in the end, he'll be sacrificed."

"Wait, he's going to die? Why must he die? Is Derek going to die?"

"The warrior must die to show dedication to the mission."

"How must I inform him?"

"When you chose the warrior, you must travel to his home and tell him the mission. There isn't much time, so chose now!"

"There must be some other way."

"Young Princess, you do not understand. Once the mission is complete, you will." I thought and thought about it. The only person I knew would save Buttercup is Butch, but he was already on his way to do it. Then it occurred to me, one person who loved Buttercup even more than Butch.

"Great Angel, I have chosen my warrior. He is very loyal to Buttercup and would do anything to protect her from harm's way."

"Who is the mighty being?"

"Mitch Mitchelson of Townsville, California. He is the one I have chosen."

"Let's search up is current whereabouts, shall we?" I nodded. The big screen in the clouds have been released in front of us. There, the screen showed Mitch in his bedroom, reading the PuffRuff Legacy.

"He doesn't look like much of a warrior. Are you positive that he is the one?"

"With all due respect, Great Angel, it is clear to us that he is aware of the legacy and knows not to interfere with it. I believe this is the gentleman who shall fulfill the mission." I told her proudly.

"As you wish." She clapped, and I disappeared from her sight now appearing in front of the Mitchelson residence. I hope he understands. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. I turned around to see a rainbow of colors land in front of the Utonium's residence.

"C'mon.. C'mon!" I whispered to myself quietly, hoping they wouldn't see me. The front door opened, and I ran inside. The door shut.

"Princess?" The voice said my name. I turned around to find Mitch in front of me.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked him. He showed me to his room. As we walked inside, I looked around. Surprising, it was very clean and organized. Not like how he used to live. I'm glad he sharpened up and changed his life-style. "This is much better than your trailer park." I laughed. He raised a brow.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked irritated. Which I can clearly understand. I sighed.

"Mitch Mitchelson of Townsville, California. I have been sent down from the heavens to ask you to fulfill a mission." He began to laugh. I facepalmed.

"You can't be telling me that the angels have sent you to me to tell me to do something for you."

"I'm serious, Mitch. I can prove it." I spread my wings that appeared from my back and the halo above my head and white dress that has taken place of my mortal clothes. His eyes became wide. "You see Mitch, I died about a year ago. That's why I haven't been at school, and I was sent down here so you can save Buttercup from death."

"What?"

"Of course, you know of the legacy, you were reading the book not too long ago."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm sorry I have intruded you, but I must transform you into a warrior."

"A warrior?"

"Derek is out to kill Buttercup, and they need your help. You are the one who I and the heavens have chosen to sacrifice to save Buttercup so she can fulfill the legacy."

"I'm going to be killed?" he gulped. "But I have already done so much for Butch. I gave her up. I let him have her. Why do I have to die so he can be happy?"

"It is fate." I shrugged m shoulders. He put his hand through his hair and paced around his room.

"Where is this taking place?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Townsville park in the big open area. Derek will place a dome around the place they will be battling."

"Who is battling?"

"The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys will be battling Derek."

"Why do I have to be there? How can't they, the most powerful beings in Townsville be able to handle Derek?"

"Derek touched Buttercup. And he raped her. Must I say more?" He began to grind his teeth.

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT? HOW DID HE MANAGE TO DO THAT?" he screamed in anger.

"He weakened her with antidote-x," he slammed his hand against the wall. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Nobody is going to touch her like that! I'll do it!"

"When the time comes, I'll transport you to the dome. Be ready."

"It's going to happen tonight?"

"Like I said, be ready when it happens. Once the deed is done, you'll be able to greet me in the light." And with that, I disappeared and headed back to headquarters to watch how the Puffs and Ruffs are getting ready to battle.

They all told Professor what was going to happen. He wished them good luck, thanked the boys, and kissed his girls goodbye. And with that, they headed down to Derek's house. Meanwhile, Derek was at the park. He had a canon full of antidote-x bombs and began to release the dome, which made a loud booming noise. The screen showed all of them turning around in fear.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked. Boomer held her.

"I smell asshole." Butch sensed.

"I see asshole!" Brick pointed at the dome in the park and inside, was Derek. How the hell he did this, I don't know, so don't ask. They all headed inside the top portion of the dome which was opened. They landed on the ground and greeted Derek.

"Long time no see, Butch." Derek said sarcastically.

"It's been like a day you moron. You thought you could steal my girl, but looks like you're about to lose." Butch said with witty in his voice.

"You guys can't stand a chance against me. I'm more powerful than all of you combined!"

"How so? You don't have powers!" Blossom retorted. Derek shot a laser through his hand at Blossom. She dodged it. All of them looked at each other.

"Yeah, you all thought I was some silly human being, right? Well, you thought wrong! I'm the one spoken in the book of PR that gets in the way of your fate!"

"What?"

"When did it say there was ever someone who interfered with us?" Brick asked.

"There was! Chapter 29, section 3. I am the wizard who will kill Buttercup and destroy the legacy!"

"Not if we can help it!" Butch argued.

"Have you all met my canon of antidote-x bombs? This baby can shoot over two-hundred of them in five minutes. I bet by then, Buttercup will be dead, and the legacy will be as well." He smiled.

"Never!" Buttercup shouted. "You won't be able to kill me! There's six of us and only one of you. You're stupid canon of crap can't stop us!"

"Watch me," Derek said. "And by the way, Butch, your little girlfriend was a perfect little flower in my car. She'd do really good in bed if you could ever have the chance!"

"WHAT?" Butch yelled. He whipped his head to Buttercup. She smiled weakly. "You raped her?"

"What can I say? She was weak." He grinned evilly.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Butch screamed as he charged for Derek. Everyone else followed behind. Derek activated the canon, and it began to blow bombs. Each one of them dodged the bombs as each of them through lasers at him. Derek did the same in return.

"It is time, Princess. Stay with Mitch to guide him through the battle." She snapped and I appeared in Mitch's room. He was startled. I was startled. His shirt was off and he was showing his six pack abs.

"Um. It is time, warrior."

"Princess, it's weird for you to be doing this type of stuff. And it's definitely weird for you not to be calling me Bitchelson." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well this job has changed me a little bit." I smiled guiltily.

"How did you die, anyways?" he asked putting on a black shirt.

"I'll tell you after you greet me through the light."

"Will I be able to tell Buttercup, goodbye?" he asked sadly. I shook my head.

"The greatest goodbye is the deed you are about to pursue. She will be full of grief, but I know you aren't doing this because I have chosen you," I paused. He looked at me. "You are doing this because you love her, and you know it's the right thing to do." I told him.

"Thank you, Princess, for giving me the opportunity to show her how much I love her." I nodded.

"It's not about how much you love her; it's about how much you would sacrifice for her to be safe."

"But I also love her." He smiled.

"Alright warrior, no more time to waste. The battle has already begun. Time to go. Did you say bye to your loved ones?"

"I rather them know after my death." I nodded and I picked him up and fled to the giant dome in the center of Townsville Park. Mitch saw the many colors that were going left to right and back again. I snapped my fingers and we appeared in the bush where we could see the whole battle, but could not be seen. Mitch began to panic. "What am I supposed to do? Is it going to hurt?"

"I promise you, Mitch, from experience, it'll only hurt for a second. Now when I say go, I'm going to need you to scream as loud as you can and shove Buttercup off the concrete of the statue and into the grass. Got it?"

"Got it." Fear struck his eyes, but he knew exactly what to do. We watched as the battle got more brutal. Butch got burnt from the lasers that were being thrown at him. Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer were less harmed. Buttercup was hiding behind the statue of the stallion. Obviously, she was trying to rest for a second.

"Buttercup! Watch out!" Bubbles screamed. Derek was behind Buttercup holding an ax and a glass bottle of antidote-x. He slammed the bottle on her head causing her to fall against the statue.

"NO!" Butch screamed. Derek held the ax in the air, Butch zoomed towards them.

"NOW MITCH!" I screamed. He ran out the bush and began to scream.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Everybody turned to look at him with wide eyes. Derek swung the ax towards Buttercup. Mitch got up on the statue and pushed Buttercup onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buttercup cried. The went through Mitch's rib cage, and half of him fell on the ground. Blood went everywhere. I flinched. Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom, and Brick flew to Buttercup. Butch grabbed Derek and began punching him in the face. Derek laid on the ground and took it.

"That's right, asshole! Take it like a man!" Butch said as he kicked him in his jaw. Buttercup stared at the broken body of Mitch, panting heavily. Mitch's spirit arose from the remains of him.

"Do you see me Mitch?" I asked. He looked at me through the light. He floated toward Buttercup who could not see him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he looked back at Buttercup lying on the ground as he floated towards the light. He then became an angel. Wings spread across his back and a halo appeared above his head. "How masculine." He chuckled sarcastically. I smiled and he looked at me. We exited the scene and appeared in the headquarters where the Great Angel had greeted us.

"Young ones, please continue to watch this." She showed us the screen. Butch was still beating up on Derek, who was unconscious at the moment.

"STOP!" Buttercup screamed. Butch turned around and realized Mitch was dead. He flinched. Boomer flew towards the top half of Mitch's body and examined it.

"Maybe if we sew this part back to the other…"

"Shut up, you moron." Brick scolded his brother. Mitch began to laugh. He was taking it rather well, but the others weren't. Buttercup began to sob. Butch picked her up and took her home. The Boomer picked up the unconscious body of Derek and the rest of them exited the dome.

"So they're going to leave my body like that?" Mitch asked. The Great Angel used her magic to make everything disappear. He looked at the Great Angel.

"Young warrior, savior of the PR Legacy, you have sacrificed your life on earth to save the one you love. Thank you. You now have a place here in heaven. Enjoy what we have here to serve you."

"That's it?" I screamed at the Great Angel.

"Oh, of course, Princess. You may now return to earth to live the life you once were."

"No, Great Angel. I don't want to go back home. How is it I die, and I get to go back home, but he dies, and he doesn't get the choice to go back? And after he did such a great deed, all you give him is a thank you and tell him to enjoy his stay in heaven? That is nothing, Great Angel. He deserves much more."

"No, Princess, it's okay. I did what I was supposed to do. I earned a place in heaven, a place I didn't even think existed." Mitch said happily. The Great Angel turned to me.

"Wise, Princess, again, I must say you have matured since the time you first came here. There is so much to offer here. The people of heaven already know of his great deed. He is much appreciated amongst the people."

"With all due respect, Great Angel, what about the one he loves? He'll never get it back." Mitch looked at me in confusion. The Great Angel laughed.

"I will grant him the ability to visit earth when it is appropriate." I nodded. "And as for you Princess, are you ready to go back home?"

"If I must."

"You don't seem too happy to go back. Why is this?

"I like it here. It just seems way less stressful. It's peaceful."

"You have done what was asked of you. And because you have matured and become less selfish, you have also earned your place here. I will offer you to stay here and grant you the ability to return to earth alongside with Mitch." I smiled.

"Thank you, Great Angel. You will not regret this." I said as I walked out of headquarters. Mitch followed behind me.

"Both of you are welcome back here anytime." She grinned as she waved goodbye. Mitch and I explored heaven for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>Was that descriptive enough? Yikes.. I'd hate to see my bestfriend killed right in front of me. :

And was it quite a surprise that Princess was working for the people of Heaven to keep the Legacy of PR?

You'd think she'd disagree with anything that had to do with the Powerpuff Girls, but like the Great Angel said, she has matured! Sort of a happy ending for Princess and Mitch at the end of the chapter, right? Yeah.. :3 They aren't in love, though. Please don't get that mixed up! BLEH! lol.

Anyways, next chapter will be back to Buttercup's point of view while they left the dome after the battle was done. Let's see what those guys got in store for Derek! :D


	9. Battle Wounds

****Howdy guys! I finally updated the last chapter of this story!

It's been forever... and it's probably one of the crappiest chapters I've ever written, but at least I finished the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup – Battle Wounds<strong>

"Maybe if we sew this part back to the other…" Boomer joked to lighten up the mood. Everybody stared at him with disgust. I was too focused on Mitch's body to say anything.

"Shut up, you moron." Brick scolded his brother. I began to weep in anger, confusion, and depression. Butch picked me up from the ground next to Mitch's broken body and we all headed home. I watched as Boomer carried Derek by his left leg and I watched the battle field disappear. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream, but I knew this was reality. And it hurts like a bitch.

I fell asleep in Butch's arms until we got home. There, Butch laid me on the couch and began caressing my head and sides. Boomer threw Derek on the floor. That's when Derek woke up.

"Ouch! W-what happened?" Derek opened his eyes rubbing his head.

"I wish I knew…" I said to myself.

"You're at the Powerpuff household you dumbass." Brick sneered. Derek looked around and felt his face bleeding. He looked at his hand covered in blood.

"Why am I bleeding?" he asked in shock. Everyone looked at each other puzzled. Did he lose his memory?

"Don't you remember the battle?"

"What battle? Did someone beat me up?"

"Do you even know who you are?"

"No-" POW! Derek lied on the floor dead. Everybody looked around to see what happened. Everyone except Boomer who had a gun in his hand. Bubbles put her hands over her mouth in fear and shrieked.

"I thought he was just playing mind games. He had to go…" Boomer said innocently. Butch nodded his head and so did everyone else in agreement. Brick and Blossom took Derek's body to the police department to tell them what happened and that they needed to contact Derek's parents. As for us still at the house, I was still lying on the couch wondering how Mitch managed to do such a noble thing. Butch sat next to me while Boomer and Bubbles were in the kitchen talking. Butch started a conversation.

"You alright?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't know. Do I look happy?" I told him sarcastically. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"It'll be alright. I promise." He told me.

"You didn't see how everything disappeared. Even Mitch disappeared. I don't understand. It all happened as if this was all staged and planned out. And then I never got to say goodbye to Mitch.." I trailed with a tear rolling down my left eye. Butch looked at me sympathetically.

"You know he loved you. He loved you just as much as I do."

"Maybe even more…" He got up and left me on the couch. He went into the kitchen and talked to Boomer and Bubbles. All of a sudden, I saw something… A light near the front door. It wasn't coming out of the window, it was definitely coming from the door.

I sat up and looked at it intently. Two faint images appeared from the light. Am I hallucinating?

"Butch! Come look at this!" I yelled. All three came out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Am I the only one who sees this ball of light?" I asked. Bubbles shook her head. Everybody was silent as the two images became clearer and the light behind them disappeared. It was Mitch and Princess!

"Hey Buttercup!" said Mitch smiling at everybody. My eyes widened.

"Mitch?" Bubbles asked walking up to them. "Princess?"

"Yep! It's us, flesh and blood…. Ish…" Princess said correcting what she was saying. "So, we came by to say hello and sorry that you all had to suffer doing this.. The Great Angel said all of this was for the best."

"For the best? You mean, killing Mitch was for the best? Are you guys even alive?" Bubbles said touching Princess' wings. It flapped causing Bubbles to jump back a step. Boomers held on to her tightly.

"Kinda-sorta," Mitch said. "We are angels if it isn't obvious."

"So you're dead, but still okay?" I asked him smiling. Mitch walked up to me and hugged me. Butch crossed his arms and pouted. Of course, nobody noticed but me.

"I'm fine. The Great Angel said I could come visit you sometimes. Princess will come along too. If that's okay," he turned to looked at Princess who was glistening with purity. "She's a changed person, I promise you!"

"What happened, first of all?" Princess stepped forward to explain to everybody what happened. Mitch explained his duties and the reason of the PR Legacy. She also explained that Him sent his little demons into Derek to make him want to kill me. Which made sense.. it was in the book.. duh.

And then things were getting clearer and I wasn't all that sad anymore. Soon the visit with Princess and Mitch were over and Blossom and Brick came home with news of the funeral and stuff. Not that Butch or I wanted to go since Derek tried to kill me and managed to rape me, but Derek was one of Butch's best friends and I did sort of like Derek before he even noticed me. And it wasn't entirely Derek's fault.

So yeah.. After that, things went smooth. Butch and I actually did fall in love and so did my sisters and their counterparts, of course, they did before me.

I'm just glad everything is sort of back to normal. Butch and I finally got to do the Aladdin play we were hoping to do and it went very well. Everybody in school seemed confused as to why Mitch and Derek weren't there, but that could be kept a secret…

* * *

><p>See, what did I tell ya? A horrible way to end the story! I couldn't really think of anything else to put.. It's been forever since I've even thought about this story forreal.<p>

Sorry it's so sucky... Bleh..

Well... That's it for this story! Check out all of my other stories if you like! :D Hopefully they wont end as badly as this one!

Thank for reading! :3


End file.
